


I Betcha...

by To_Shiki



Series: Avenger Kids AU [2]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Dialogue-Only, Multi, all the other kids too, because why not, small Disney quote
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-19
Updated: 2013-12-19
Packaged: 2018-01-05 04:46:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1089783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/To_Shiki/pseuds/To_Shiki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little dialogue between Tony, Steve, and little Peter very early Saturday morning.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Betcha...

“daddaddaddaddaddad-gasp-daddydaddydaddydaddydaddy!”

-groan- “It’s too early for this. You deal with him.”

“Before sunrise he’s your son.”

“Don’t quote Disney in bed. I’ll kick you out.”

“Daddaddaddaddaddaddad-gasp-Daddydaddydaddydaddydaddydaddy!”

“What’s that smirk for?”

“I betcha dinner and movie of my choice that Logan cussed again.”

“You’re on. Next Wednesday’s charity event that Clint was making his armpit fart.”

“DadDadDadDadDadDadDad-gasp-DaddyDaddyDaddyDaddyDaddyDaddy!”

“Is that coming from outside?”

“Yeah. We locked the door and opened the window last night, remember?”

“That’s right. Which means that-“

“He’s clinging to the outside of the house and coming in here through the window. How many times have we told him not to do that?”

“Great. –sigh- Didn’t we also tell him not to wake us up so early?”

“Dad! Daddy! Dad! Daddy! Dad! Daddy!”

“I think he’s right outside our window now.”

“Gee. What gave you that idea?”

“Oh, I don’t know. Peter! Get in here and tell us already!”

“But I thought you said-“

“Just do as your daddy says, Peter!”

“Okay, dad!”

“Now what-No bouncing on the bed!”

“Aw man! Guesswhat! Guesswhat!”

“What?”

“Logan said a bad word again!”

“Stop grinning like that. You’ll give him the wrong idea.”

“He said fummmph.”

“What did we say about repeating bad words?”

“Mmph-mmm mmphmmhp.”

“He can’t answer you if you still have your hand over his mouth.”

“Ooops. Sorry, Peter. What did you say?”

“I said that you said not to say what Logan says.”

“Right. Now go on out to the kitchen. Daddy and I’ll be out in a minute.”

“Can we have pancakes? Canwecanwe?”

“Yes! Now go!”

“Okay!”

“Through the door!”

“Okay!”

“You know, I don’t remember any of the other kids having that much energy so early.”

“Me neither. But you understand what this means though, right?”

“What?”

“I win. You and I are going out for burgers and a movie as soon as we can get rid of the kids.”

“Oh, the _torture_. Someone help me. Get Remy to watch them.”

“Is that wise?”

“Sure. The kids adore him and he loves showing off his card tricks. Plus Logan won’t complain. Two babysitters for the price of one.”

“You’re a genius.”

“’Bout time you figured that out. So…what’re we gonna go see?”

“I don’t know. I’ll have to check the newspa-“

“DAD! CLINT’S ARMPIT IS FARTING AGAIN!”

“It doesn’t count! The bet was a onetime thing!”

“But you look so sexy in a tux!”


End file.
